


Take a Bite of My Heart

by WishingOnWhishaw



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Drugs, Frottage, Ghoul Grumps, Grinding, Human Arin, M/M, Smoking, Vampire Dan, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a vampire and his boyfriend Arin is a human. They decide to get high together, and it all goes pretty well, until the munchies kick in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bite of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to all the ghoul grumps fics for Halloween, because I love vampire AUs. 
> 
> Title is from Animal by Maroon 5, but the Chase Holfelder cover is my personal favourite and is what I listened to whilst writing this. Check it out!

Arin had heard plenty of Dan’s stories about getting high, and honestly, it was a miracle to him that he was only now agreeing to try it himself. Although, Dan would admit that it had been a while since he himself had smoked, so maybe that was why the two of them hadn’t done it together before now. Arin was watching closely, eyes fixed on Danny’s steady, practiced hands as they packed and rolled up the papers, making sure they had enough for the two of them to get sufficiently stoned.

“Is it the same for you now as it was before you were turned?” Arin asked, curious as ever about Dan and his lifestyle. Ever since he’d found out about Dan being a vampire, he’d been constantly asking questions. And not the usual ones which Danny was used to, either. There was none of the ‘What happens if you eat garlic?’ or ‘How come you can go out in the sun?’ which Dan usually got when he told people about what he was. No, Arin asked bizarre and yet surprisingly mundane questions. He wanted to know why Dan still needed to pee if he was technically dead, if eating really rare steak had the same effect as feeding off a cow. It always made Dan laugh, and of course he was happy to answer whatever he could.

“Pretty much, yeah,” he shrugged, putting away the papers that he hadn’t used and pulling out a lighter in their place. “I wanna say that it takes more for me to get high, but I could’ve just built up a tolerance anyway. It’s hard to tell. Have you ever smoked anything before?”

“Nothing,” Arin responded, shaking his head. Dan hummed, grabbing one of the joints he’d rolled previously and thinking for a moment before he gave a single nod of his head.

“Okay, cool, so I need to teach you what to do. You can watch me in a second, to see how it goes, but it’s not that difficult anyways. You just need to pull some of the smoke into your mouth—not too much, because you’ve never taken a hit before—and then you drag it down to your lungs, hold it for a couple of second and then breathe it back out. Got it?”

“Yeah, I think so,” he nodded, facing Dan on the couch where they were both sat, cross-legged, backs against the arm rests. “I’ll pick it up from you anyway.”

“Yeah, you will,” Dan mumbled around the joint which was now between his lips. Arin watched, enraptured as Dan lit it up, took a deep hit and closed his eyes with bliss, bringing the joint away again to exhale the smoke, which Arin in turn breathed in again. “Fuck, I’d forgotten how good this was,” he mumbled, letting out a sigh of contentment before flicking the ash into a tray he’d set between them. Dan then shuffled on the couch so he was closer to Arin, offering him the lit joint. “Okay, you try. Remember, don’t take too much or you’ll burn your throat and cough it all back out. Just take it easy.”

Arin nodded, taking it from Dan and slowly bringing it to his lips, trying to mimic what he’d just seen the other man do. He took a tiny drag at first and coughed as soon as he tried to inhale, and Dan had the decency to keep his laughter to a tiny giggle as he waved his hand.

“It’s cool,” he said. “I was expecting that, to be honest with you. Try it again.” Arin nodded and took another hit from it, managing to breathe it down and even hold it for a couple of seconds before he breathed it back out again. Dan cheered him, a proud grin on his face as he took the joint back, had his own couple of hits from it and Arin hated him for making it look so easy. Though he did keep reminding himself that Danny had done this for years before now, so he was certainly beating Arin in terms of experience and practice.

They kept up the same routine, passing the joint back and forth, Arin finally getting the hang of smoking it, even if the drags he was taking weren’t as long as his friend’s. Then they were three joints down, high and giggling at anything the other said, clutching onto one another as they laughed over things that weren’t funny in the first place.

“Dude,” Danny said when they’d both calmed down, his voice completely serious as he stared off at nothing, his head resting on Arin’s shoulder. “We should like, make out. It’d be so much better than usual.”

“Because we’re high?” Arin laughed, wondering why Dan thought it would make a difference. Not that Arin was objecting to the idea; he was always more than happy to kiss Dan, it was just an odd suggestion that seemed to come out of nowhere.

“Yeah, dude! Everything feels like, more intense when you’re stoned,” Dan insisted, sitting up and moving himself so that he was straddling Arin’s lap, knees either side of the younger man’s thighs and his hands on Arin’s shoulders to keep himself steady as he gave him a dopey smile. “Trust me.”

“When don’t I?” Arin replied, lips quirked into a grin, arms wrapping around his lover’s waist. Dan didn’t bother to respond verbally, just flashed Arin a grin of his own before leaning down, pressing a tender kiss to his lips and sighing contentedly as Arin kissed him back, pulled him closer on his lap so there were mere inches between them. Things started out fairly chaste, Dan being tender and cautious as usual, but Arin nibbled at his lower lip, had him groaning and writing, sighs of pleasure parting his lips and allowing Arin’s tongue to slip inside, to tangle with Dan’s own. It was hot and messy, uncoordinated due to the drugs they’d smoked, which only kept working through their systems, exacerbating the situation.

Danny’s position in Arin’s lap meant he could feel his boyfriend’s growing hardness press into him, reacted by rolling his hips down experimentally and got a low moan into his mouth for his efforts. Once Dan had started grinding, teasing the younger man, there was no stopping him, and Arin’s hands moved to Danny’s hips so he could at least feel like he was holding him in place as he bucked up, tried to get even more friction, to get their hips closer together. They were panting and moaning, less kissing now and more just brushing lips, sighing into open mouths as Dan’s hand (the one that hadn’t found its way into Arin’s hair) gripped with it’s superhuman strength on the other man’s shoulder with a force that was guaranteed to leave bruises the next morning.

“I’m so fucking turned on, oh my god,” Arin admitted, breathless and cutting himself off with a low moan as Dan rolled his hips, teased Arin by grinding his ass over bulge in Arin’s sweatpants. Danny laughed, carefree and understanding, pressing closed mouth kiss all up Arin’s jaw as he continued to rock, teasing himself as much as his lover.

“I’m so hungry,” he replied, tough Arin knew that, had felt Danny’s fangs when he’d had his tongue in Dan’s mouth and Dan’s eyes were changing, had turned that deep shade of red he got when he needed to feed, the colour that always reminded of Arin of red wine more than blood. “I’ve got a serious fucking case of the munchies, man, like you have no idea.”

“Just feed,” Arin replied, shrugging the shoulder that Danny wasn’t holding onto. “If you need to eat, then you gotta eat.”

“I can’t hunt when I’m high, Arin,” Dan laughed, picturing himself trying to get a decent feed given his current state.

“You don’t need to. I’m already right here,” the younger pointed out, grinning like he’d just made some great breakthrough. “Food on your doorstep, no hassle. And you know it’s quality.”

“But I’m like, super hungry,” Dan pointed out, slightly skeptical.

“Dude, you’ve fed from me before,” Arin whined, not happy knowing that Dan was hungry and he couldn’t help. “It’s fine, you know I don’t mind,” he insisted, keeping to himself the fact that it always got him riled up on the rare occasions when Dan had fed from him before, especially with the knowledge that Dan was stronger after he’d satiated his hunger, the fresh blood in his system exaggerating his already abnormal strength. Arin loved being reminded of how dangerous Danny was, that it was in his nature to hunt kill and overpower, and yet he never hurt Arin. He’d never considered himself a thrill seeker as such, but every time Dan was at his throat, fangs bared, it sparked something in him that he couldn’t get enough of, that thrill of playing with fire and never burning your fingers, of stealing from the cookie jar before dinner because the reward is so worth the risk.

“You sure?” Dan mumbled, but his lips were already travelling downwards, kissing by the lobe of Arin’ ear and then further down his neck.

“Sure,” Arin replied, breathless and too on edge to nod, awaiting the familiar sensation. And he didn’t have to wait long, because Danny really was hungry, and Arin had given him permission so he had no reason to hold himself back, to deny himself any longer. Arin groaned as he felt Dan’s fangs pierce his skin, let his head fall back against the couch to give his lover more room. Danny was drinking quickly, the most frenzied Arin had ever seen him, and it made the younger man whimper, seeing Dan so desperate for his blood. It was as strange as ever, the feeling of Dan taking the blood, sucking it from his body, and his drug-clouded mind could only pay attention to how good it was, had Arin bucking up his hips and Danny growled animalistically into his skin, sending a full body shudder through the human of the pair. He seemed to be there longer than usual, and Arin began to feel a slight pain at the puncture marks, his eyes fluttering closed as he got lightheaded.

“Danny,” he moaned, unsure himself if that was supposed to be an encouragement or a request to stop. It did feel amazing, and Danny’s possessive grip on his shoulder only made it better. Dan himself hadn’t been exaggerating when he’d said he had a bad case of the munchies, and the THC in Arin’s blood which Dan was feeding on really only made him worse, made him hungry again and again, had him draining more blood than he usually would from his lover. Arin was enjoying the whole experience just as much as Dan himself was, turned on and rutting up against him, feeling proud of himself that he was able to help his boyfriend out, and there was no way he could’ve even thought about trying to get him to move away, not when it felt so good, not when Dan was enjoying the taste of Arin’s blood filling his mouth. He didn’t even realise how carried away he was getting, until Arin sagged underneath him, the massive blood loss having caused him to slip from consciousness, and only then did Dan pull away, blood dripping down his chin and Arin’s neck.

“Fuck,” he swore under his breath, crimson eyes looking over Arin’s pale figure, Danny’s hearing picking up the faintest of heartbeats, Arin’s body clutching to the last life it had in him, trying to keep itself alive despite the blood it couldn’t pump. “God fucking dammit,” Dan said to himself, annoyed at his own lack of self control. It wasn’t supposed to come down to this, but Danny couldn’t leave him like this, knew that it was a matter of time before Arin slipped away from him completely, and Dan loved him far too much to see that happen, especially when Dan could’ve prevented it. He’d wanted to talk to Arin about this first, explain everything and hopefully convince him to allow Danny to turn him, so Dan never had to watch Arin get older, so Arin could see the life they could have together and decide for himself. But Dan had backed himself into a corner, and there was only one way out. “Arin,” he hissed, slapping his cheeks repeatedly to try and rouse him.

“Dan?” he breathed in response, managing to open his eyes for a few moments but he didn’t have the strength to keep his lids up, and so they fell again.

“I’m sorry man, but I need you to do something for me.”

“You still hungry?” Arin asked, oblivious to his situation aside from the fact he felt weak and tired. He had no idea why or how bad it really was.

“No, baby, I’ve had enough. Too much,” he sighed, caressing Arin’s cheek. “I’m sorry. I need you to drink something for me, and then you’ll be better, okay?”

“‘M I dying?” Arin asked, calm, much too calm for Dan’s liking. He briefly considered lying, but decided the least he could do for Arin right now was to be honest with him.

“Kind of, but I promise, if you just drink this for me you’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be a vampire,” Arin said with a tired giggle, as much of a grin as he could muster. Whether he was delirious from the blood loss or still high, Dan couldn’t tell.

“Yeah, it’s gonna turn you, but you’ll be alive. Kind of. Okay?”

“Okay,” Arin nodded, cheerful, and Dan shook his head in disbelief. Only Arin would be cheerful about this. Dan sighed and brought his own arm up to his mouth, sinking his fangs into his wrist in a sharp, deep bite that had blood flowing quickly. “Drink,” he commanded, bringing his wrist to Arin’s mouth now, letting his lover drink his blood for a change. “And don’t stop until you feel better.”

Arin obeyed, taking as much from Dan until he could, managing to get over the sickening taste pretty quickly. It burned as he swallowed it, the venom like strong alcohol that stung Arin’s throat, but it was making him feel better, his senses and strength returning. Dan watched on with a strange sense of pride and intimacy, his eyes meeting Arin’s when the latter was able to open his again and keep them open. The burning was spreading through Arin, a gentle heat at first, comforting and then it grew and grew, his body infected and changing and Dan was watching it all happening, watching his eyes turn, feeling his grip tighten, nowhere near as strong as Danny, or as obvious with the colour of his irises, but Dan knew what he was looking for, and he noticed. Arin looked beautiful, greedily feeding, changing, baring the pain that followed the initial sweetness.

“You taste good,” Arin said in a rough voice when he finally pulled away, feeling like he’d had his fill, that he was strong enough now. If not, Dan could let him feed again later, but usually his instincts would have kicked in already, so he trusted Arin’s judgement. 

“I could say the same about you,” Dan chuckled, bumping his nose against Arin’s affectionately and licking up the stray blood which had run down his boyfriend’s chin. “Maybe a little too good, actually. I’m sorry I didn’t stop.”

“I didn’t want you to stop,” Arin admitted, shifting restlessly as his skin burned and itched, every cell being flooded with Dan’s venom and changing itself accordingly. “You were having such a great time, and now we’re the same anyway. You don’t need to worry about hurting me anymore.”

“You seem way too calm about the fact I had to turn you to save your life.”

“I’ve thought about it before,” Arin shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face. “I wanted to ask you about it, but expected you to tell me it’s not fair or it’s too dangerous or something. But I wanted this anyway.” Dan stared at him in disbelief, slack-jawed at the fact Arin had already thought this over, had decided on his own that he wanted Dan to turn him. And Danny had no idea.

“Bet you never thought of it happening this way,” he managed to say, getting a chuckle from Arin.

“Yeah, the whole weed thing was unexpected,” he admitted, his fingers twitching and leg bouncing in tell tale signs of his developing strength begging to be used. “But aside from that, I just wanted to be like you, y’know?”

“You’re still not quite like me yet,” Danny teased, feeling much better now that he knew he hadn’t forced Arin into something he didn’t want. “You’ll be a little baby vampire for a few days yet, whilst your body changes. Daddy’s gonna have to take care of you.”

“You always take care of me,” Arin laughed, him and Danny both cracking up, and Dan decided not to point out that Arin was just as good at taking care of him, opting instead to kiss him, deep and slow, almost as a thank you for what Arin had put himself through, just for the sake of their relationship. ‘And people say drugs ruin your life,’ he thought to himself as he looked down at his lover, with his darkened eyes and adoring smile, a smile that Dan would get to see for a very long time.


End file.
